


Lonely Hearted

by bookchan



Category: Settlers of Catan (Board Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets boring being ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Hearted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyphomandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyphomandra/gifts).



> I love playing settlers with my family, so it was awesome seeing this as a fandom. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it.

Desert sighed. Once again she was all alone. Not even a road this game so far to keep her company. The only one near her that she was knew was Brick 3, or Sheila, as she preferred to be called. At least she didn’t think that Desert destroyed the game with her mere presence.

“Hey Sheila, how’s it going over there? It looks like you’ve had a fair amount of action this game. Do you think you’d be able to convince Player Red to build out to our connecting corner here? It would be good for her too, because then whenever a five’s rolled shed get 2 bricks.” Desert asked desperate for something, anything.

“Sorry Desert,” Sheila apologized. “I can’t help you with that. She’s pretty focused on getting longest road right now and winning with that. Plus building on our corner there doesn’t offer her anything she needs right now and she’s not going to waste resources on a practically useless spot like that. Anyways, it looks like this game is about to end. A six was just rolled and unless she’s completely stupid that give her what she needs for longest road and the game. Maybe next game you won’t be quite so pointless.“

Desert tried to smile and not let the cut hurt. As long as the players avoided her, all the other pieces would consider her pointless. Oh at the beginning when the players were still learning the game it hadn’t been so bad, they would occasionally use her and build on her corners, but as the players formed a better understanding of the game those times became fewer and fewer. Some days she even wished she’d been born a brick, or even a sheep. Sheep didn’t get much respect, but they won a game for a player occasionally. Desert couldn’t even say she’d done that. All she caused was frustration that a better spot wasn’t available when the players built on her at all.

As she was put back into the box, Desert just hoped that someday, something would change.


End file.
